Don't Leave
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Hunter always waits until the last moment, not on purpose. Will it be too late this time? Read and review please. CamxHunter slash


**Song Fic for 'So long Jimmy' by James Blunt**

Disclaimer: I dont own Cam, Hunter or any of the others. Dont own Power Rangers, dont own the song 'so long jimmy' or James Blunt. Apparently I dont own alot.

Summary: This is Slash, CamxHunter. Hunter always waits until the last moment, not on purpose though.

_I just can't believe that it's over.  
We were chilling out on the sofa,  
Digging how the guitar goes,  
In a song that no one knows.  
Did you lick that line yourself,  
Or did the voodoo magic help?  
Does everyone have a different take?  
Do you seem real but I seem fake?  
Does everyone get hypnotized by your fire?_

He watched as Cam walked in and out of Ninja Ops, collecting books, pieces of equipment, pictures and anything else he could think of. Cam was leaving. Leaving. The word echoed through his mind as he watched the older man drag a suitcase into the main room.

"Were you planning on helping me, or are you going to sit there all day?" Cam looked over, gesturing at the suitcase.

"Aren't you taking your guitar?" Hunter looked at the instrument sitting in his lap. Cam walked over, gently taking it from him. He sat next to him on the couch, strumming a few cords. A soft tune played softly around the large room.

Hunter closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch, just listening. He could see the notes in his head, all laced with tears. He opened his eyes, watching Cam play with a small smile on his face.

Sometimes the passion of the song would catch up with him, and he'd feel like he would break if it continued, but become lost if it stopped. Everything about Cam was so real, so there. He was the one pretending. Pretending that Cam leaving wasn't killing him on the inside.

If he could just speak up, tell Cam how much he loved him, ask him not to leave him, not like everyone else. All that time together as rangers and he never got up the courage to talk to him, tell him the truth. Cam's leaving was so sudden. He had waited until the academies were rebuilt to announce his departure.

"What do you hear when you play this song?" Hunter asked quietly. The notes stopped, as Cam looked at him, with something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"I hear the words, emotions and acts that have never been used." He stood with the guitar, grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs, leaving Hunter sitting on the couch, staring at the space where he just had been.

_So long, Jimmy, so long.  
Though you only stayed a moment,  
We all know that you're the one. Singing,  
So long, Jimmy, so long.  
Sure we're glad for the experience,  
We miss you now you've gone.  
We're just swimming in your soul 'cause,  
We all wish we wrote this song.  
Life goes on._

Hunter felt the hot water pour down over his back, as he braced himself against the wall with his hands. Tomorrow. The future had only once held such a feeling of desperation and grief for him, and that was when his parents had passed. When had the older man gotten so far under his skin?

He let out a bitter laugh. He already knew the answer to his question. Day one, when Cam had been the only one not to completely let the Bradley brothers in. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

He didn't know why he couldn't of seen it before, Cam was it. There was no one else that even came close in his mind. Cam was his 'one'. One to spend his life with, grow old with, to fight with, make up with, talk with, cry with, laugh with, and he was just going to let him go. Walk away, or in this case fly away.

There must really be something wrong with him. The unselfish part of him reasoned that it was because he didn't want to get in the way of Cam's future. To have Cam not go, just because of him, but the selfish part of him was louder. The part that said he was just too afraid of being rejected.

The water had turned cold, but he ignored it, as he did with many things in his life. Cam would leave and he would smile, telling him to have a good time and write, but inside a part of him would break and never heal.

_I'm just so relieved that it's over.  
We were hanging out going nowhere,  
Digging how the guitar goes,  
In a song that no one knows.  
Did you burn that bridge yourself,  
Or did the voodoo magic help?  
Does everyone have a different take?  
Are you just cool and I'm just baked?  
Does everyone get mesmerized by your fire?_

Tori drove Cam to the airport half an hour ago. There were so many things he needed to say, and he lost his chance. They always say goodbyes are the hardest. He wasn't going to disagree. Cam had been looking at him, almost as though hoping him to say something, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. He should feel relieved right? No more worrying. What a lie.

He looked at the paper in his hand. The lyrics Cam wrote to the song he had been playing the other day. Speaking of taking a chance, not letting love slip by. They had their own magic, one that he could see so clearly. The words haunted him, mesmerized him.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Blake sat next to him, watching him.

"How are you holding up bro?" He didn't know. Horribly? Probably. He forced a smile, that refused to meet his eyes.

"Fine" Blake just kept on watching him. "I'm making a huge mistake, aren't I." It wasn't a question, but a fact. Blake just pulled out his car keys handing them to him.

"Try not to get a ticket, oh and Hunter? Tell him everything."

The ride to the airport was a blur to him, all he could remember was repeating to himself '_Don't turn around, you'll make it.'_ He ran through the doors, trying to remember what Cam's flight number was.

A dark green shirt caught his attention.

"Cam!" The person wearing the dark green shirt, turned around, revealing a older man, with light brown hair. "Oops, sorry." He mumbled, turning away.

"Hunter?" He whirled around to see Cam standing behind him, wearing a black and green t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" Everything he had planned fled his mind. He couldn't think, couldn't do this, shouldn't, but not wouldn't.

Blurting out the only thing he could think of "Cam, I love you, please stay!"

_So long, Jimmy, so long.  
Though you only stayed a moment,  
We all know that you're the one. Singing,  
So long, Jimmy, so long.  
Sure we're glad for the experience,  
We miss you now you've gone.  
We're just swimming in your soul 'cause,  
We all wish we wrote this song.  
Life goes on._

Hunter watched as flight 107, took off down the runway, gaining speed, before lifting up and soaring like a bird. A weight had been lifted off of him. He said what he needed to say and had gotten his answer. Cam would always be in his heart, his soul and now he knew he would be in Cam's. He could of acted two years ago, he could of acted 11 months ago, 8 weeks ago, 9 days ago, 12 hours ago, but he acted 34 minutes ago.

He got his answer, he mused as the plane flew overhead with the roar of the engines. He always left things to the last minute, not really on purpose, it was just the way things tended to turn out. No one could really understand that, well maybe Blake, since Blake was really the one who gave the final push. Pushed him to come after Cam, and all he had to do was ask how Hunter had been.

Oh yeah, he owed Blake, those few words had set off a whirlwind of thoughts through his head. He smiled at how worried he had been.

Beside him Cam tugged gently on his arm, towards the exit.

"I was an idiot." Hunter said, allowing himself be led to where Cam's luggage was.

"No argument there." He looked over to see the playful smile on tug his boyfriend's lips.

"You nearly left." The concept still scared him, leaving the feeling of a small hole in him.

"And yet I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere" Cam leaned forwards, kissing him softly. The hole disappeared as he pulled back slightly, wrapping his hand in Cam's and grabbing Cam's bag.

"I love you, you know." He muttered, as they walked out the sliding doors, towards where his car was parked.

"I love you too. Oh and you get to help me unpack, then maybe later we can have some '_fun'_". Hunters jaw dropped as Cam leered at him, climbed into the truck. Whatever he had gotten himself into, he was positive that the best thing he had ever done, was stopping Cam from getting on that plane.


End file.
